Take a Chance on Me
by Kate Roberts
Summary: Nick and Calleigh are both desperate for human contact


**A little Calleigh/Nick fanfic, written for FUN :D...SMUT too ;)**

**I borrowed Calleigh from Miami...I love her, hehe**

**Disclaimer - I own NOTHING...not a thing!**

"Hey, you busy?" Calleigh asked as she walked into Nick's office.

"Nope," Nick said looking up from the book he was reading. The two were the only ones at the lab because the entire team was out on cases. "I was just reading a little bit." He smiled at her.

"Catherine wouldn't like that." Calleigh laughed.

"I know." Nick sighed, "But she's been working me like crazy these days, I don't have any time for myself." He said.

"Same here, I haven't had a date in like," Calleigh began as she thought, "Ugh, like eight months." She added disgusted. Nick laughed.

"What? It's not funny, that means I haven't gotten laid in…" Calleigh began. "Over sharing." She said turning red as Nick's eyes widen. Being a guy, Nick's mind could just imagine what Calleigh would be like in bed, especially when she's been single for eight months.

"Eight months?" He said in disbelief. Calleigh was a gorgeous blonde with shinning green eyes and a rocking body. Nick couldn't help but wonder what she looked like naked.

"I can get a date; I just don't have the time." Calleigh clarified. "And it's not that I'm not good, I am…very good, but…" Calleigh began. "Over sharing again, sorry." She said. Nick's mind was in the worst place and he began to feel the strain of his erection in his pants, but how to tell a girl you want to fuck her?

"You okay?" Calleigh asked seeing the look in Nick's eyes.

"It's been a while for me, too, that's all." He said, nodding.

"A buff and gorgeous guy like you! You're kidding me." Calleigh smiled, suddenly feeling different.

"No, like you, no time." He laughed.

"Gotta love Willows for that." Calleigh smiled. They both sat in silence, thinking about their poor luck, and then Calleigh stood up and locked Nick's office door, closing the blinds. She turned and looked at him.

"Okay, we're both adults and we are both old enough to make out own decisions." She said looking at him. Every bone in her body needed sex right now, Nick was there and she wanted him.

"Where are you going with this?" Nick asked, knowing perfectly well where she was going. The blonde walked up to his desk and placed both hand on it. She leaned in to lock eyes with him.

"Wanna fuck?" Calleigh asked turning a slight shade of red. Nick stared deep into the blonde's green eyes and grabbed her face. Their lips crashed as they began to kiss passionately. Calleigh climbed over the desk, making sure not to break the kiss, and sat down on his lap. Nick laughed when she threw open his shirt, not bothering to undo any buttons. He slid the grey shirt off his arms and threw it to the floor. Calleigh's arms slid down his shoulders and onto his biceps.

"Oh," She said with a smile squeezing the muscles. Nick shook his head and pressed his lips against hers again. Calleigh was a playful little thing and he knew it by the way she was using her tongue to tease his mouth and lips. Nick's hands slid underneath Calleigh's black v-neck and with a swift move, he pulled it over her head. He looked at the bright red bra that seemed to shine over her pale skin. Calleigh moaned as Nick slid his fingers over her collar bone, down to her cleavage and then back up again. His fingers were rough, an indication that he worked with his hands. The strain in Nick pants was becoming unbearable as his erection pushed against the zipper. Their lips met again and Nick's hands went down to Calleigh's ass. He cupped it, stood up and sat her on his desk. His fingers trailed down her body and he undid the button and zipper of her pants. Calleigh lifted her butt off the desk and Nick threw her black dress pants to the floor, leaving her in a bright red thong that matched her bra. Calleigh's soft hand ran all over Nick's chest and finally began to play with his belt. She pulled it out ever so slowly and then she tugged at the button. Nick's hands were in her back, undoing the bra's complicated clasp. At the same time as his pants fell to the floor, Nick freed Calleigh's breasts from their prison. Nick placed both hands on the desk, beside Calleigh's hips, leaned forward and took one of Calleigh's nipple in his mouth. Her skin was soft and warm, he loved it. Calleigh's fingers ran through his hair as he gently bit down on the hardened bud and then running his tongue over it to sooth her. Calleigh pulled his face up again and crashed her lips against his. This time, he ran his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every inch, tasting Calleigh Duquesne. His fingers wrapped in Calleigh's thong straps and he pulled it down. He broke the kiss to stand back and looked at the gorgeous southerner on his desk. Her pale skin seemed to glow and her eyes were hungry for him. He turned Calleigh so she could lay down on the long of the desk.

"You don't want to take the reports off the desk first?" Calleigh asked as her ass made contact with the cold paper.

"Good point." Nick said. They both threw the reports on the floor and resumed kissing. Nick felt Calleigh's hands slide down his chest and play with the waist of his boxers. Tired of waiting, he broke the kiss and pulled them off, letting his dick stand alert and proud.

"Oh! My God!" Calleigh gasped as she looked at the man Nick was.

"Small?" Nick teased with a grin. Calleigh shook her head.

"Huge." She replied before kissing him again. Nick pushed Calleigh farther onto the desk and climbed between her legs. Calleigh could feel Nick's huge, thick cock against her thigh as they kissed. Nick slid a hand down between Calleigh's legs and smiled as he felt that she was soaking wet. He ran a finger over her clit a few times before sliding his finger inside her.

"Now, I know that is not what I want inside of me." Calleigh giggled. Nick smiled and gently curled his finger.

"Oh." Calleigh gasped. Nick continued curling his finger, using it to tease Calleigh. The blonde moaned, she was enjoying this so much.

"You ready?" Nick asked Calleigh, not wanting to rush her but his cock was beginning to throb and it was getting painful, he wanted to be inside her, to feel all of her around him. Calleigh nodded and kissed him again. Nick positioned himself and looked at Calleigh.

"Stop me if it hurts." He said, knowing he would have to push her to her limits to fit into her.

"Don't flatter yourself." Calleigh smiled. The blonde let out a small cry as Nick entered a few inches into her.

"You okay?" He asked worried, he was bigger than most men. Calleigh closed her eyes and nodded. It had been a while since she'd had sex or anything so big. Nick inched farther into her, causing Calleigh to yelp again. She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip; her fingers dug into Nick's shoulders. It was pleasurable, but it also hurt.

"Calleigh, I know I'm stretching you, it'll be okay." Nick said giving her a gentle kiss and inching forward.

"Wait! Wait! Oh, God! Wait a minute." Calleigh panted, trying to let her body adjust. Nick could feel her legs slightly trembling against his waist.

"We can stop." Nick said, not wanting to hurt her.

"No, just give me a minute." Calleigh said as she slid her hands to his biceps. The blonde wrapped her legs around his waist, opening herself to him even more. She nodded and cried out again as Nick plunged deep into her, stretching her walls even more.

"Fuck," Calleigh moaned, eyes shut tight as she took it all in. Nick could feel her small, delicate body trembling underneath him. Then, she began moving her hips, lightly moving Nick's cock in her wetness. Another small cry escaped Calleigh's lips as Nick began thrusting in and out of her, slowly at first but then he saw Calleigh's lust and grinned.

"Hard…der." Calleigh moaned as Nick gave another slow thrust. A tear went down Calleigh's cheek as Nick sped up his thrust, not pounding into her, but almost.

"You okay?" He asked again.

"Oh, fuck yes!" Calleigh said. Nick smiled and continued moving inside the blonde. Calleigh's hips moved with his to meet his thrusts. Her moans, gasps and groans were loud, but he knew they were alone. Calleigh was unleashing months to being cooped up. He felt Calleigh's walls closing in on his cock.

"Harder, I'm almost there." Calleigh said her voice slightly higher than usual. Bracing himself, Nick began pounding into Calleigh, sending the blonde over the edge. She gasps became cries of ecstasy as her muscles clenched Nick's dick and showered it with her body's nectar. Nick continued pounding into her, knowing her could make her come again before he finished. Calleigh began trembling again and her fingers dug into his arms. Calleigh tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"I'm almost there, too Calleigh." Nick said as her felt Calleigh's walls close in again. She responded with a low moan as her juices flowed over his member again, this time, seconds after her, he came as well. He stayed still for a few minutes, looking down at Calleigh, then he expertly flipped them over. Calleigh was now lying on top of him, his dick still buried deep inside her. He wrapped his arms around the trembling blonde and kissed her sweaty forehead.

"You were fantastic." He said as he ran a hand in her hair and down her back.

"And you are huge." Calleigh said pulling him out of her. She was still slightly sore and would be feeling him inside her for a while. Nick laughed and kissed the blonde's forehead again. The two lay still regaining their breath and riding out the pleasures. The phone ringing made them both jump. Nick pushed the speaker button.

"Stokes." He said.

"Hey Nick, it's Sara, look, I don't mean to rude or anything, but you really need to quiet down when you have sex." Her voice rang through the small office. Nick glance towards the door and saw the shadow of three persons through the blinds.

"Nicky, who's in there with you?" Catherine's voice rang out. Calleigh smiled and got off the desk. She started to dress with a grin on her face.

"No one." Nick said.

"Nice try Nick, who'd you bang?" Greg asked. 'Ouch' they heard him gasp as Sara's hand made contact with the back of his head. He looked at Calleigh; the blonde was trying hard to hold back her giggles.

"Nicky?" Catherine asked again. The two were rushing to get dressed.

"Nick, talk!" Sara said again after a few minutes of silence.

"Bye guys." Nick said hanging up. Both he and Calleigh were fully dressed. Nick looked at the door again and saw that none of the shadows were gone.

"Might as well get out." He smiled.

"Thanks," Calleigh said as she gave him a quick kiss. She unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey guys." She said walking past them with a wide smiled on her face as if nothing had happened. Greg's jaw dropped and the girls looked at Nick.

"You did Calleigh?" Greg asked walking into Nick's office followed by Catherine and Sara.

"No comment." Nick said sitting back down at his desk.

"She is loud, what did you do to her?" Sara grinned.

"Nick, we're gonna have to talk about this." Catherina said, trying not to giggle.

"Whatever you say." Nick said. "Now would you please let me work." He added.

"No, but Calleigh?" Greg asked again, amazed that Nick had gotten into her pants. Sara grabbed the young guy's collar and pulled him out, closing the door behind them. Nick smiled again at what he had done but in the back of his mind, he wondered if he'd ever see Calleigh again. He heard a small knock on the door.

"Go away Greg." He yelled. The door opened and Calleigh's head popped in.

"My place tonight?" She asked with lustful eyes.

"I'll be there at nine." Nick smiled at her.

**Please leave a review :) t'was my first Nick/Calleigh story :)**

**Kate xoxo**


End file.
